Not Alone
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: This is from Alice's POV during Breaking Dawn. Just a short little fic with her and Jasper. Full summary inside.


**Okay so I decided to make a short fic of Alice and Jasper for each of the books. This one is for Breaking Dawn. IT starts off with Bella being pregnant, then after Bella's transformation, then Jasper and Alice talk about Alice's vision, and the last one is at the end of the book after the Volturi are gone. I hope you enjoy it!!!!**

I had an unbearable headache. With Seth and Jacob here I couldn't have any visions and it didn't help since Bella was pregnant. I laid down on the bed in the room Jasper and I shared. I closed my eyes. I wish I could sleep and make the pain go away.

I heard footsteps come into the room. Jasper. I sat up and he came over and sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Horrible." I said. He took me in his arms and stroked my hair.

"I wish they would leave."

"Me too."He agreed.

"Jasper I'm worried." I said and leaned into his chest.

"Everything is going to be okay." He reassured me. But I knew he wasn't 100% sure.

"I just wish that I could see what is going to happen."

Downstairs I heard a little cry of pain and gasping and Jacob talking.

"Bella." I cried and ran down the stairs with Jasper right behind me.

***

Everyone was watching Bella. She wasn't moving. I was not going to lose my best friend. I couldn't bear it without her. Of course the dogs were still nearby, so I couldn't have any visions and see if Bella would be okay. I cursed under my breath.

I stood close to Jasper, I knew seeing blood was hard for him. He has his arm around my shoulders, and I had mine around his waist.

Then all of the sudden Bella stirred. We continued to watch. Soon she sat up and stared at all of us. I smiled Bella was going to be okay.

"Bella love." Edward said.

Bella realized Edward presence for the first time. And well she kissed him and when I say kissed I mean kissed. I looked away but at Jasper, we both smiled as I hugged him. Then Emmett cleared his throat, Bella and Edward broke apart.

"Where's Renesmee?" She asked.

"Bella love, she's upstairs."

"Can I see her?"

"Bella I think it would be best for you to hunt first." This time it was Jasper who spoke. She gave us a questioning look.

"She's half human half vampire and has blood running through her veins."

"Oh." She said.

Bella and Edward went to hunt. Esme and Rosalie were looking after Renesmee. Jasper and I were in our room. Finally the dogs were gone. I didn't have a headache anymore.

"Jasper." I said.

"Yes." He said sitting next to me on the bed, putting his arms around me.

"I'm glad it's over." Jasper leaned over to kiss me. It felt like years since the last time we kissed. But hey it felt great.

"I love you Jasper." I said as we broke apart and settled in his arms.

"I love you Alice." He said and kissed me again. I have no complaints whatsoever to his kissing.

***

I ran upstairs to our room and sobbed silently on the bed. Jasper came in at normal human pace, giving me a little space.

"Alice love." Jasper said. I didn't respond. He put his arms around me and held me.

"I'm scared."

"We all are."

"I don't want another fight. Another chance to lose you." I said. Jasper kissed the top of my head.

"Alice I have an idea." Jasper said.

"If it involves you fighting and me staying out, it's not going to happen." I said defensively.

"Don't worry it doesn't."

"What is it?"

"While the others come to help. We get some other help."

"Who?"

"A few friends of mine will help us."

"But we can't tell the others Aro will find out."

"That's why we leave now."

"Now?"

"Yes, they will probably be here soon to check on us."

"Jazzy…"

"Alice don't worry everything will be fine I'm sure of it." He said and kissed me cheek.

***

The Volturi were gone. Renesmee was saved. Rosalie and Emmett were _celebrating. _Jasper and I were in Carlisle's study.

Jasper was sitting on the couch and I sat curled up on his lap, while he read. I just watched him. He had one arm around me, the other holding the book.

"Thank you." I whispered kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome ma'am." He said using his southern accent that I loved. I smiled.

"Everyone is safe because of you." Jasper put his book down and wrapped his other arm around me.

"And you." He said kissing my nose.

"Jazzy…"

"I love you my little pixie."

**So was it good? Please review. I am sorry if I got any details wrong. Please forgive me by reviewing.**


End file.
